This invention relates to the art of containers, particularly to containers formed of paperboard or the like. The invention exhibits particular utility as a top lid closure construction for a container.
With the increasing costs of metal for lidding containers, manufacturers seek less expensive materials such as paperboard. Apart from their obvious appeal on grounds of costs and graphics, there is a need in the container art for container top closures which exhibit the property of easy opening and reclosure. The use of plastics materials in combination with paperboard containers has long been recognized in the container art, as, for example, plastic snap lids for paperboard containers. Heretofore, however, the use of all plastic materials as the top closure of a container has not been entirely saitsfactory in those instances wherein a reclosable opening in the container top is desired. This is because of the inherent resiliency of the all plastic lid, i.e., its tendency to regain its original, closed configuration, additional cost and lack of printability.